


Dance

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Slow Dancing, a little sadness, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: Just a little extra fluff before tonight´s episode. What happened between Magnus and Alec on the balcony in the last episode after their kiss.





	Dance

When they broke apart both have a giant smile on their faces. Magnus shifted his hand from Alec´s neck to his chin and Alec leaned in the touch.

     "I´m so sorry, Magnus"

     "I know. It´s fine, darling."

     "No, it´s not. I don´t deserve you."

The look on Alec´s face broke Magnus heart. The young man seen so sad and Magnus knew he still blamed himself for what happen with the Grater Demon, for have not trusted Magnus on Valentine´s body. And now he just confronted him about the DNA test.

     "Dot was here earlier" – Magnus started in a low voice – "She tried to kiss me but I stopped her. I´m “one soul at time” kind guy, Alexander. And now I´m in love with your soul."

     "Magnus, I…" - Alec was speechless once again – "I love you too."

     "I´m still a little mad with this whole thing but I know we can go through this together."

     "I´m sorry. I promise I will try and be better for you."

     "I know you will."

Alec leaned and rest his forehead on Magnus´s his hands wrapping tightly around the warlock´s waist. Magnus locked his hands behind Alec´s neck and whispered on his ears.

     "Dance with me, Alexander?"

     "I don´t know how to dance."

     "Just follow my lead."

Magnus started to pace from on foot for the other and Alec did the same. They stepped closer together their chests, hips and legs pressed against each other. Alec kept looking at his foot trying not to step on Magnus and the warlock couldn´t help the little laugh that escape his mouth.

     "What?" – Alec asked.

     "You don´t need to look down, you know?"

     "I don´t want to step on you. There is no music to follow."

Magnus grinned at that and flicked his fingers. A slow sound emerged from inside the loft.

     "Better?"

     "Yeah" – Alec smiled shyly.

     "Now, look at me, Alexander."

Alec looked up and found Magnus smiling happily at him. The glamour was down and he could see his real eyes shining at him.

     "I love your eyes. I love you, Magnus."

     "I love you too, Alexander."

They leaned in for another kiss, a little more urgent and passionate, while holding the other safe in theirs arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it =)


End file.
